Hostage
by CaptainJeremy
Summary: Spencer is kept hostage, and she's in for a bigger surprise than ever when revelations of the A-Team turn her life around. *Spoby*


_Hostage, a Pretty Little Liars fanfiction_

* * *

Chapter 1

I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Actually, I hadn't gotten much sleep ever since my best friend Alison went missing a year before her sixteenth birthday. I sighed. It was like midnight. I couldn't sleep, even though I was more tired than ever. I stared at the wall as I drank a bottle of Sprite to keep myself awake. I didn't want to sleep, anyways. If I was asleep, I would allow myself to become vulnerable to A, not that I was safe at the moment.

I heard something rustle in the bushes outside of my house. Of course, the crap had started at this hour. My stomach churned. I hated to feel unsafe. Why, why did my parents always have to be on some damn trip? I looked at the door, it was locked. It didn't matter, though. A practically had access to my house at all times. The whole team could break into my house if they wanted to. I wondered if Mona was still calling the shots. I wondered if she was the one in charge, like ever.

The movement outside continued. I felt safer with the lights on. It made me feel like nobody could attack me. I thought I'd just leave the lights on in every room. I walked upstairs to my bedroom. I didn't want to be where there were too many windows and doors. I felt safer when there was only one window. I went to my room and closed the blinds on the window. I left the lights on downstairs and in the hallway to my room. I knew something was out there, though. But I wasn't in the detective mood. I didn't have my friends for back up, either.

I felt uneasy when I heard footsteps from downstairs. I tried to tell myself that it was all my imagination, but I couldn't lie to myself. I knew that there was a large possibility that it wasn't my imagination. A had done it before, so he or she probably wouldn't be afraid to do it again. Once, A broke into Aria's house and practically attacked her. He or she also drove a car into Emily's house, and even ran Hanna over. A wasn't afraid of anything.

The worst part was when the lights downstairs turned off. Someone was in my house for sure. I needed to find a way out of here. I quickly grabbed my phone. Who was I going to call? The police? My parents? My friends? The police sounded like the best option. I quickly started to punch in '911', but I wasn't fast enough. I saw a black hoodie approach my room. Their face was covered with a sick Alison mask... Before I could press call, A knocked the phone out of my hand. That was the last thing I saw before my vision blurred, and I collapsed to the floor.

* * *

When I woke up, I wasn't in my bedroom anymore. Of course, bad shit always happened to me. I reached for my back pocket, hoping my phone was in it, but it wasn't. The room was dim lighted, so I couldn't even see anything. What I _could_ see was a black hoodie, but quite faintly. I wasn't sure if my eyes were just playing tricks on me, but I sure as hell felt their presence, and it made me feel unsafe.

"Spencer."

I knew that voice anywhere. It was obviously that bitch Mona who had been making my friends and I miserable. Who let her out of the nuthouse? She belonged in Radley, or prison! Mona Vanderwaal was freaking crazy. She had the mind of a psychopath, or maybe an evil, but crazy, genius.

"Mona?" My voice cracked as I said her name.

The light turned bright again. Mona stood in front of me. The Alison mask wasn't on her face anymore. I could see that infamous smirk plastered upon her face. She looked frightening. It was even more scary than the time that we drove up the mountain together, the night I found out that she was A. The night that Maya died. The night that Toby and I got back together. The night that Hanna was forever scarred, and the night that changed all of our lives forever.

"You should have seen your face," Mona said, laughing like a psycho.

That girl was so twisted! Why did she find it funny? I had no clue why a person would find kidnapping someone funny. It definitely wouldn't be a case of Stockholm syndrome. I couldn't feel bad for sure no matter what. I did feel somewhat bad that I did nothing when Alison bullied her, but that didn't give her the right to make the lives of my friends and I hell! Nothing would give a person the right to do so. So I couldn't excuse Mona, even if she was bullied.

"You're sick!" I yelled.

"Am I, Spencer?" Mona raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm sick now? Wait till you see me later. We haven't even scratched the surface of how sick I am. You already think I'm sick, but you haven't seen what I'm capable of. That makes me feel good."

What was wrong with her? She was so awful.

"Let me go," I said. "I promise I won't tell the police if you let me go."

Mona laughed, "Darling, the police wouldn't find out anyways. And besides, who would trust you, or any of your other three lying bitch friends?"

"We're not the lying bitches, you are!" I yelled. "You're the one that played us all, especially you to Hanna! You pretended to be her best friend... you pretended all along. She loved you, and you broke her heart."

"Oh, Hanna's the best out of all if you," Mona said. "And you think I'm the heartbreaker? Wait till you see who the people you think you know really are. You'll be in for a little surprise, Spencer. And I can't wait to see your face."

"What?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"You'll see," Mona said, smirking. "Just one moment, and you'll see."

* * *

I waited more than a moment, that was for sure. Mona had left the room. I tried to escape, but it was no use. I was handcuffed, and tied to a chair. Like I'd ever get out. And I knew that the more I struggled, the worse it would be. I could hear Mona's whispering with someone else.

"We have work to do," she whispered.

"What work?" the person asked.

It was a guy, I cod tell. He had a low voice. Unless it was just a girl with a really low voice. I couldn't tell who it was, because it was so faint, and it was barely an audible whisper. I wasn't even sure if the things above were what they were saying! It was just me trying to read their words.

"You'll see. I didn't tell you earlier, but I'll show you now," she whispered.

If what I heard was correct, I would think that Mona was planning to show me someone without telling that person. The person seemed to not know that she was going to show their identity to me. Now I was intrigued. Was Mona really going to hand the identity of an A-Team member over to me? It was pretty stupid on her part, unless she had some genius scheme planned behind it. What if she was going to tell me, and then she was going to kill me?

I could hear them approaching.

"Hello Spencer, I'm back. I mean... _we're_ back," she smirked.

The other black hoodie seemed to realize that she was going to show me their identity. He started to run away, but Mona grabbed his arm harshly, and then shoved him towards me with great force. As he was picking himself up, I could see his face.

I was about to throw up. No. It wasn't true. It was a lie. Mona was making it up. She had to be! This couldn't be the, I wouldn't accept it ever!

"Now we know who the real heartbreaker is," Mona proudly said.

"Spencer," he whispered, looking up at me with his kind blue eyes that no longer felt kind. "I'm sorry."

"Toby!" I screamed. "_How could you_!?"


End file.
